darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
825
Count Petofi lets Quentin take Barnabas, due to his fear of the gypsies. Synopsis : The turn of the century at Collinwood, a house filled with madness, deceit, desires for revenge. For Quentin Collins, this night offers a chance to free Barnabas from the evil grasp of the infamous Count Petofi. But for Beth, whose existence means Quentin's safety, the night promises death. For Charity Trask, mad and jealous, has tricked Beth into drinking a glass of brandy that contained poison. At the last moment before Quentin's note is due to be delivered by Beth, Count Petofi relents and releases Barnabas to Quentin, giving in to his fear of the gypsies, who originally severed his Hand, and Angelique, whom Quentin has threatened to invoke. Barnabas still, however, bears the Mark of Count Petofi, and his powers remain inhibited. Magda discovers Beth, unconscious after having drunk poison given to her by Pansy Faye, and revives her using an infusion of gypsy herbs. Charles Tate questions Petofi about how and why Petofi has caused the image of Amanda Harris to dominate Tate's artwork for the past two years. Petofi, admitting nothing, insinuates that Tate should be suspicious of Tim Shaw. Istvan captures and binds Magda, preparing to take her back to King Johnny. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Beth: If anything's happened to Quentin, I'll kill myself. : Magda: I don't give you gypsy herbs for that. ---- : Beth: Oh, if you hadn't come into the room... : Magda: Ah, I'm good at coming in room. ---- : Count Petofi (to Charles regarding Amanda Harris): Mr. Shaw used my hand to make a great deal of money for himself. The young lady is very fond of money. I think you'd better set a higher price on your paintings, Charles. ---- : Count Petofi (speaking about Amanda): The young lady's face has innocence, my dear Charles, but she, alas, has not. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Thayer David as Count Petofi * Roger Davis as Charles Tate *Terry Crawford as Beth (uncredited) * Henry Baker as Istvan (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Scenic design by Sy Tomashoff. Story * Miklos Romano cut off Count Petofi's hand. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I must do something. * TIMELINE: Count Petofi has two minutes left until 1am at the start of the episode. 1am: Petofi agrees to release Barnabas. 1:05am: Barnabas is released. Bloopers and continuity errors *Magda stops yelling for help even though the gag momentarily slips off. * Despite being in several scenes, Terry Crawford is not credited in the cast list. is especially odd since the credits take up a full 90 seconds for this episode. *In the first act, when Count Petofi picks up the brandy container to pour another drink, the glass stopper, which is lying loose on the tray, rolls away. It sounds like it falls off the table. *When Charles leaves Count Petofi's lair, Petofi turns to look into the camera at the end of the scene. It seems that there should be a musical stinger here as the scene changes, but there is none. *As Petofi unrolls the sketch of Amanda Harris, he seems to tear it at the bottom. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 825 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 825 - The Watched PotCategory:Dark Shadows episodes